Version 9.0
Version 9.0 used TerraFirmaCraft and Towny. Administered by ChienAndalou. This iteration took place in October 2015 and lasted for almost two weeks. The world map file is available here: https://mega.nz/#!F4MH2Z4I!eqyrwBpSHIzOxX3q5bvjsWsjoOaERmFlTyImNAr6zPg You need to have Minecraft 1.7.10 and TerraFirmaCraft installed in order to play. If you want to play, follow this noob-friendly TFC installation and gameplay tutorial by Monsquaz. Summary of events Shortly after server launched, two major powers emerged: Vert, led by BeefTenderloin, and Praxis, led by GimpyGary, outsider from /mcg/ . Grace period wasn't in effect at first, and some harassment incidents convinced Chien to issue a 3 day long grace period. Soon after grace period was lifted, leader of SPQR, swim126 accused Praxis of theft, as chests were not protected and anyone could access them if they were in range. He retailiated, by jumping over a wall of Praxis capital, Heathmourne and emptied their chests as well. The same night, someone broke to Vert and despawned all their items from chests. Realizing the fuckup in his town, BeefTenderloin decided to restore the pre-grace backup, It angried some people that were not related to incidents described above, because some of them lost their progress. Chest problem was eleminated and ChienAndalou issued reparations by spawning some items that were crafted by them after lifting grace. Next night Vert capital Vertriver got robbed again. Strange holes in walls appeared and all ingots, weapons and tools, barrel contents, livestock, etc. disappeared. BeefTenderloin, using his admin powers recreated missing ingots and tools, only to find next morning they all were robbed again (only chests contents were intact). FatRobotTV found out that you can use chisel to make your way through stone walls on foreign lands. BeefTenderloin gave admin access to Monsquaz to fix the issue, and reconfigured Towny to protect all TFC specific items. However, after serveral griefing assaults people of Vert lost their morale and stopped coming online as often as before, and the nation of Northmathr led by Mr_Lemon_Shot quickly surpassed them in technology. On October 30th 2015, ChienAndalou revealed the video from first Vert heist. The kingpins behind the Vert heist were members of Carinithia, most notably Gamecrazy01 of Bundenbach and ChienAndalou of Klagenfurt. History Idea of using TFC on /int/craft dates back to April 2015 in the first Autodonger iterations. Map reset was confirmed and playerbase got stuck in limbo. Someone created a TFC test serb, to test things out before DoctorFool finishes his world map. The idea came out of conclusion that TFC will punish shitters and memeraiders, since its mechanics are standing against their modus operandi (can't place water pillars, dirt towers fall onto piles etc.) Also, TFC technology and aesthetics fit to historic theme of /int/craft. Opponents of idea claim that it takes too long to achieve things. Original arguments for TFCArchive of /vg/ thread #99777872 [mirror] # It can use factions mod. # It will prevent meme factioning, as one cannot simply join, xray for diamonds then terrorize server. # Trade is encouraged as some areas will be more rich in a certain tree, rock or ore than others # War or conflict is encouraged, and territorial claims outside of faction claims as people will want to protect their special resources and sell them rather than anyone coming in and taking them. # Cooperation is encouraged as many things such as house building, mining and farming takes sustained effort in TFC, so dividing work load will be more encouraged. Nations This is a listing for the NATIONS within 9.0. For towns within these nations, check the nation page. Legacy nations may be included. *Vert *Praxis *Northmathr *Carinthia *Switzerland *Northumbria *NSPQR *SPQR Independent towns *Taruga *Nippur *Greenstead Gallery 1444260144750.png|Bronze age Vertriver in year 1001. tfc-shot-01.png|Village of Heathmourne (by GimpyGary) 1444273577541.png|Klagenfurt, 1001 - another hut with copper-era swag ingots 2015-10-13_00.33.48.png|Sunrise over Heathmourne, March 1004. 2015-10-13_00.41.36.png|Klagenfurt, March 1004. 2015-10-13_00.40.11.png|Top-down view on Klagenfurt, March 1004. 2015-10-13_00.43.18.png|Lenduwech, March 1004 2015-10-13_00.46.04.png|Moon rising over Greenstead, March 1004. 2015-10-13_00.55.42.png|Bundenbach, March 1004. Category:9.0